Rhea Comes To Hogwarts
by ShakeItUpLover125
Summary: Rheas New To Hogwarts.. Her And Draco Fall In Love But What Happens When She Finds Out Shes Pregnant? How Would He React To Her Having His Baby? Read To Find Out And Review Review Review !
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1;

Rhea was a new student at Hogwarts and, to her joy, was put into Gryffindor. Draco, she seemed to take a liking to as she took a seat opposite from him. Everybody introduced themselves to Rhea as they enjoyed the feast, finally the feast was over and Draco pulled her aside and introduced himself.  
>"Hi Rhea, Im Draco"<br>"Hi Im Rh-Oh Wait You Already Know That" Rhea said then they both laughed a bit. Rhea began to head for the door as Draco watched her. He noticed she had dark brown straightened hair, she was quite skinny but still had curves and apart from mascara she didn't really have make up on. He didn't quite know what it was but something seemed to give him the urge to get up and go with Rhea but he just ignored it and carried on talking to his new friends.  
>"So Harry, who are you taking to the prom?" Hermione asked her best friend who was still taking in Hermiones beautiful figure.<br>"Not a clue Mione, I kinda wanted to ask you?"  
>"Well, I suppose I could go with you"<br>"So you two are finally getting it on… Wow about time"  
>Hermione playfully hit Dracos arm as he made this comment and they all began laughing until Ron cut in.<br>"Yeah, well Im taking Luna" He announced with a grin on his face and Luna at his side.  
>"Awwh that's so sweet" Hermione exclaimed.<br>They all continued talking about prom for the remainder of the feast before heading back to the common room to relax and get changed.  
>Draco walked through the door to see Rhea sitting on the sofa with a book in her hand and her ipod in the other, he was so glad she made head girl… and with Harry being second head boy and Hermione being second head girl things were going to be a lot easier. He walked past her unsure of what to say and went into his personal shower.<br>He stood under the hot water for a good ten minutes thinking and thinking again of what was pulling him to Rhea. What was so special about her? He just couldn't work it out at all.  
>He got out of the shower and got into his night clothes before finishing his homework and climbing into bed. That night he dreamt of Rhea, dreamt of her gorgeous green eyes and her perfectly rounded curves which weren't to big nor to small.<br>He awoke at around 9am, it was a Saturday so he had no lessons to get to anyways.  
>Hermione and Rhea were already awake and sitting in the common room talking, they had gotton quite friendly within the space of a night to everyones amazement.<br>Harry and Draco walked down the stairs and looked over to the girls. Hermione was sitting in her white skinny jeans, brown boots and a brown non-sleeve top which had a belt around it. Rhea was wearing a tight red v-neck top with short sleeves and various designs on it with her blue skinny jeans and red flats.  
>Draco looked like he was staring at true beauty as he took in Rheas appearance.<br>"This is ridiculous" Draco thought to himself "You've only known the girl under a day you cannot like her yet"  
>"So, looks like you two are having a good time" Harry pointed out as he went to sit on the sofa.<br>"Yeah well, Rhea couldn't sleep last night and neither could I so we spent all night talking and it turns out we have a lot in common, and a lot of interesting things has happened to the both of us" Hermione replied.  
>"Well that's good" Harry said before picking up his potions homework and finishing it off. He mostly sat there and listened to Rhea and Hermiones conversation, as did Draco. Rhea had told Hermione that she had a mother called Destiny and a father named Jeremiah, who had died as she was 3, she also had three older brothers, two older sisters, one younger sister and two younger brothers. Aiden was the youngest and he was only 10 months old, Jaden was 3 years old, Serena was 5, Rhea herself was of course 15, Ashlee was 17, De-Andre was 18, Hannah was 19, Jordan was 21 and Cameron was 22.<br>Although this may not be interesting to everyone, Draco was interested in everything about Rhea, he loved how her hair fell perfectly into place and how her rounded curves stood out in absolutely everything.  
>Hermione went upstairs to take a shower and left Rhea, Draco and Harry alone in the common room.<br>Every few minutes the pair would glance at each other then blush and look away until Draco finally had the guts to ask Rhea if she wanted to come to his room. Harry merely winked at Draco as he took one final look at the common room before heading upstairs.  
>They spent around 3 hours in the room just talking about anything and everything until sexual tension began to build up around them. Rhea took the chance and leaned in for a kiss which Draco happily continued with. Draco casted a spell to look the bedroom door as both he and Rhea lost their "purity".<br>After Rhea and Draco had finished playing around, they went back downstairs to find everyone was already out which they considered lucky. Draco took the chance to ask Rhea to prom which she agreed to and they went their separate ways as Rhea went to find Hermione and Draco went to find Ron and Harry.  
>Two days passed and Draco and Rhea didn't talk very much, they still glanced at each other and smiled at each other and occasionally kissed but didn't have any proper talks. It was about 5pm and everybody was getting ready for prom.<br>All of the boys were already at the hall, they were just waiting for the girls to come down.  
>Harry, Ron and Draco stood waiting for their three girls which appeared to be last as they watched every other girl in the year walk down.<br>Luna was the first of the three to come down as she walked down the stairs in a peppermint green dress which had a black belt and black heels and her hair was done into a side fishtail plait, she ran straight into Rons arms as they waited for the other girls.  
>Hermione was next, wearing a short, strapless purple dress which had jewelled pockets, she wore this with dark purple heels to match the jewels on her pocket. She had her hair straightened and clipped up at each side.<br>Now was the moment Draco had been waiting for, Rhea was walking down the stairs, for almost 20 seconds Draco had forgotten how to close his mouth as he took in Rhea.  
>She was wearing a short red dress which wasn't tight but still clung to her [due to the fabric] she had thin straps and the top then another few straps which fell down her shoulder, she had a black headband in with black heels, jewellery and a black purse and her hair was done into loose curls.<br>"Hey Draco"  
>"Hey Rhea, You look… amazing!"<br>"Thanks, not to bad yourself" Rhea gave him a small wink as she pulled him onto the dance floor.  
>That whole night they spent their time dancing and drinking and talking to their friends until the prom was over, which was when they went back to Dracos room and "had a little fun".<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 ;;

The next morning Rhea woke to find herself laying in Dracos arms. She smiled a bit then gently got out of bed trying her hardest not to wake him before jumping into the shower and getting dressed.  
>Draco woke up shortly afterwards and went to take a shower, just as he was walking towards it he noticed he still had that nights condom on. He shrugged and simply threw it into the bin but failed to notice the small rip in it as he walked into the bathroom.<br>For the next few weeks Rhea and Draco weren't around each other much, Rhea was always with Hermione studying or doing homework and Harry was practising for a quidditch match coming up.  
>One Saturday morning, Rhea woke up with a slight pain in her stomach, she suddenly became extremely nauseated and ran for the bathroom. She threw up then brushed her teeth, showered and headed downstairs to sit with Hermione.<br>"Rhea whats up? I heard you throwing up are you okay?"  
>"Yeah im fine Mione, just been feeling sick in the mornings"<br>Hermiones facial expressions said it all.  
>"No… Mione I cant be no no no"<br>"Rhea… We need to check, come on"  
>Hermione dragged Rhea out of the common room and into their bedroom where she casted a spell to check if Rhea was pregnant. They waited for around 3 minutes for the results to show up and tears flooded Rheas cheeks as it showed Rhea was 3 weeks pregnant with Dracos baby.<br>"M-Mione, what am I gonna do? Please don't tell a single soul not Harry, Ron, Ginny, Draco NOBODY!" Rhea practically screamed as she panicked. Hermione simply embraced Rhea with and hug and allowed her to cry into her shoulder. They both decided Rhea would tell Draco about the baby in the morning so as soon as Rhea no longer looked as if she had been crying they returned downstairs to the common room.  
>Draco and Harry were in the common room speaking, they both looked up when they saw the girls walking down the stairs. Hermione was wearing a white skirt with a red top and red flip flops (it was quite hot) and Rhea was wearing a white dress which had a gold belt around it and gold flip flops.<br>Draco pulled Rhea aside and took her to his bedroom so they could have a chat.  
>"Rhea, I really like you… don't take this the wrong way but… I think its best we see other people" Draco stated as he burned holes through her with his eyes.<br>"W-why?" Rhea asked as tears fell from her eyes.  
>"Because Im sick of this… we never have time for each other and you know what I actually lost the feelings I have for you, ive found someone else so just get out and leave me to be happy" Draco slammed the door in Rheas face and she ran downstairs, ran past Hermione and Harry straight out the common room, ran past all the students which were pointing and staring, ran past everyone who was asking if she was okay… until she reached the woods… which were forbidden.<br>"DRACO MALFOY!" Hermione screamed as she watched Rhea run past her with her tear streaked face.  
>Draco walked down the stairs with half a smirk on his face as he approached Hermione.<br>"Problem?"  
>"What did you do to Rhea?"<br>"I broke up with her, I told her I found someone else… not my fault"  
>"No, no, no wrong time oh my god" Hermione had began talking to herself at this point.<br>"Why would it be the wrong time?" Hermione didn't reply  
>"HERMIONE" Draco shouted and snapped her back into reality.<br>"I don't know, her studies are going to drop"  
>Draco simply laughed at Hermiones answer<br>"So?"  
>"Nevermind" Hermione knew she had to find Rhea but didn't know where to look, she spent all day wondering around and asking before she went to Professor Dumbledore.<br>She knocked on the door and waited for him to say "Come in" before entering and walking towards him.  
>"Professor, I need your help"<br>"What is it Miss Granger?"  
>"Its Rhea, she ran off and I cant find her anywhere, ive searched the whole grounds"<br>"I see, and what could have made Miss Greene run off like this?"  
>"Well… as you probably know she was in a relationship with Draco, and today she found out she was pregnant and then he broke up with her and told her to leave him alone"<br>"Right, you go back to the common room and I will have the teachers search beyond the grounds for Miss Greene"  
>Hermione went back the common room and saw Harry laying on the sofa with his eyes closed, she walked over to him and layed down beside him. He slightly woke up and felt her presence then tightened his arms around her and they asleep.<br>Around 30minutes later they was awoken by Professor Dumbledore.  
>"Miss Granger, your friend is in the hospital wing if youd like to see her"<br>"Is something wrong?"  
>"No, not at all Madam Pomfrey is just checking her over and she was asking for you" <p>


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 ;;

Hermione ran straight down to the hospital wing to find Rhea sitting on the bed hugging her knees with tears flowing from her eyes.  
>"Rhea! What happened?"<br>"Draco told me to go away and leave him alone so I did"  
>"Where were you? I looked everywhere"<br>"I ran into the woods, I tripped over and didn't move so I fell asleep"  
>"Oh Rhea"<br>Hermione hugged her as she carried on crying and crying until she finally asked her if Draco knew what happened and at that moment Draco appeared at the doorway.  
>"Draco" Rhea breathed<br>"Hermione could you give us a minute?" Draco asked before Hermione got up and walked back to the common room.  
>"Ill be back later Mione" Rhea whispered as she walked out.<br>"Rhea why didn't you tell me?"  
>"Tell you what?"<br>"That your carrying my baby"  
>"Because I was scared of how you would handle it"<br>"You should be"  
>"Wait, what do you mean?"<br>"Do you seriously think I want that baby? Think again… now you can leave me alone"  
>Draco stormed out of the hospital wing leaving a distraught Rhea to walk back to the common room alone.<br>Rhea returned to the common room to find Hermione and Harry sitting on the sofa waiting for her to return, she sat with them for a while and even discussed baby names with them.  
>"If it's a girl I want her to be called Lily and if it's a boy I want him to be called Jaden"<br>"Isnt Jaden your brothers name though?" Hermione questioned.  
>"Yes but he was the best brother I ever had and this is my way of thanking him" Rhea had replied with a smile on her face which proved she had so much love for her brother.<br>Draco walked through the door just as they began discussing Rhea outgrowing clothes, he simply looked at Rhea and carried on walking and acting as if nothing had happened.  
>Rhea put her hand to her stomach and whispered "Never forget, your daddy is a nice person when he wants to be".<br>Harry cut in and replied with "When he wants to be yes"  
>The next few months Rhea had cut herself from almost everyone apart from her close friends which were supporting her the whole way.<br>The whole school new Rhea was pregnant with Dracos baby but nobody judged her because she was such a nice person to them all and was never judgemental towards any of them.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 ;;

Rhea was now 5 months pregnant and was going to find out what gender the baby was, although Draco didn't care about this baby he came along with her just to see if it resembles him in any way.  
>Rhea layed onto the bed as Madam Pomfrey squirted the cold blue jelly over her stomach and began the ultrasound.<br>That is the moment Draco realised how much this baby really meant to him and a few tears fell out of his eyes as Madam Pomfrey announced it was a baby girl.  
>"Rhea please forgive me I am so sorry I treated you this way, I had no idea how much I would love this baby until I came here and I was just so scared and-and"<br>Rhea cut him off with a kiss and she got cleaned up before they went back to the common room to tell everyone the good news.  
>Draco sat for about an hour with his hand on Rheas stomach and the whole time baby Hannah was going mad kicking as she felt his presence.<br>"Rhea, I love you more than anything in the world-" Draco began as he got up and went down onto one knee "-Would you do me the great honour of becoming my wife?" Draco asked to a shocked Rhea as Hermione, Ron, Luna, Harry and Ginny watched in awe.  
>Rhea just sat staring at Draco for around two minutes and during that time, his face had completely dropped.<br>"Y-yes"  
>"What was that Rhea?"<br>"Yes Draco… Ill marry you"  
>And with that they both participated into a deep and passionate kiss, much to the dislike of everyone else which were left feeling very awkward.<br>The next few months went past in a flash, it included plenty of cravings, mood swings, tears, tantrums, kicks and love.  
>Until finally it came to Rheas 8th month in pregnancy and her wedding day.<br>The day went extremely fast, and has everyone reduced to tears multiple times through the day.  
>Rhea looked like she was glowing that day, as she wore her ivory dress (white would have been a bit misleading, especially seeing as she had the mountain on her stomach) and they had an ivory and purple themed wedding. Hermione, Ginny and Luna were all bridesmaids in their purple dresses and Harry was the best man.<br>The night consisted of tears, dancing and a lot of drinking but, just like any other night, had to eventually come to an end, much to everyones disappointment. 


End file.
